Sight at the Satellite
by rissy16
Summary: Sight at the Satellite Crow Oneshot for Mirokulover2013 On Quizilla.


Name: Mandy Sletten

Age: 17

Bff: Jack Atlas

Pet: Sammy (Labrador Puppy-male)

(Mandy's POV)

I woke up to something licking my cheek. I smiled and giggled. Sammy always wakes me up when I need to. Sammy is my male Labrador. I only got him 5 months ago. I opened my eyes to see his sweet cute face staring at me. I giggled again and rubbed his belly.

"Miss Sletten?" I looked up to see Mina peeking through my door. Doesn't she know when to knock?

"Yes what is it Mina?" I said gritting my teeth rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry to barge in, but we've found Jack." I froze, got up quickly and ran for the door. Sammy got off my bed and sat quietly next to me.

"What?? Where is he?? How did you find him??" Somehow I knew what the answer was gonna be. She was spying on him.

"He's been hanging around with this crazed fan, with long black hair, wearing blue jeans with an orange bag around her waist, blue and white horizontally striped three quarter sleeved top with an orange vest. She's also wearing big round glasses and carrying a camera bag and I don't trust her." Yep, Mina's a stalker. She needs to tone it down a little. I stared wide eyed at her and decided to mess with her a little. Smirking, I said.

"Mina, is there any reason why you know so much about the girl and why?" I crossed my arms in front of me. I looked at her sternly. Her eyes widened and her face was confused and terrified.

"I-I...w-well, I'm just worried about Jack. So I guess...." I interrupted her.

"You were stalking him weren't you?" My smirk got wider. Man I love to mess with people. Her eyes widened with fear again. "Mina, do you know how wrong that is? Even if Jack was spending time with someone that you don't trust, Jack's been on the run and hurt. You don't do that. Even if you do love him" Her eyes widened again.

"Let's just go" She left as I quickly got dressed. I spent the day waiting for Mina to find the exact location where Jack is.

Right now it was like 2 am in the morning. Thank god I had a good sleep. We were on a helicopter flying to where apparently Jack is with this 'crazed fan'.

"So where is Jack?" I asked Mina. She didn't look up at me at all nor answer. She was snubbing me. Oh well, no loss. Just gives me more reason to annoy her. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. I heard someone answer.

"Do you know it's past midnight?"

"I know Jack's there, put him on?" Jealous: much?

"Who is this? What do you want?" Jack's voice said.

"I'm sure you've noticed your mark by now Jack. There's a shadow duel about to happen between Yusei and a Dark Signer. I'm waiting outside" I looked towards the left window and saw Jack and that girl standing at the window. "Jack we can't waste anymore time." Jack and this girl got onto the helicopter and we started flying to the shadow duel. I sat on the other side of Jack.

"Okay, someone tell me what's happening now!"

"It's Yusei; he's about to duel a Dark Signer."

"Didn't Trudge say that his master was a Dark Signer? Do you think that whoever's dueling Yusei right now is the same person who was controlling trudge?" I watched as those two had there little conversation.

"No, my marks telling me it's someone else" 

"You're Mark?"

"Don't bother Jack she'll never understand" Ooooooo: Cat fight. "We're dealing with the end of the world okay?"

"We'll GLAD I'm here. If it weren't for me, Jack would be some spider monster by this time, I SAVED HIM" Jack and I just stared at them fight. He leaned over to me and said.

"Do you have any idea why they are fighting?" I looked up at him, smirked and nodded.

"They both have crushes on you Jackie" He looked at me with curious and yet confused face. "Are you okay Jackie? You haven't been yourself since the loss." Before he answered I heard that girl say:

"Well you see Jack and I are Bff's...." I got angry and interrupted her.

"UM...EXCUSE ME. BUT I'M JACK'S 'BFF' NOT YOU" All three stared at me wide eyed. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HIM HUH? WHAT LIKE 5 DAYS. PFFT, I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING" I looked up at Jack and said with a flirty voice. "Don't we Jackykin's?" He looked at me weird and smiled.

"Of Course we do" I smiled and looked back at Mina and that girl. They looked at each other and just stepped off from the fight. I smirked to myself. That got them to stop arguing....or not.

"Please Jack. Tell this 'Fan' that the champ doesn't need anyone's help" I saw Jack tense up a bit.

"I'm NOT that CHAMP, don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry. I just forgot Jack" Jack has always been annoyed by Mina. She's so nosey. I glanced over at that other girl. She seemed happy. She really IS a fan. Always thinking that the rich and famous are the modern world's God's. Wait! Jack must still feel bad about loosing. I know what will cheer him up.

"You know what I've been hearing. That Yusei isn't the champ either." I knew Jack was listening with curiosity so I went on "Yeah he just used some Satellite mind trick to win. In fact in my eyes, you're still the undefeated and undisputed champion" I went on. "And besides, who wants a stinking old satellite for a champion anyway"

"You're right. If you're from the Satellite you shouldn't be champion" I smiled. YES! WHAT A BEST FRIEND I AM! "I was born there you know. As far Yusei's concerned, he was born right here in New Domino City" I went wide eyed and listened to Jack. "So you want to know the truth about where Yusei is from?" 

"Of course, we want to know Jack" I said curiously. I don't know much about Yusei at all. All I know is that Yusei was Jack's best friend in the Satellite. They had a bit of falling out, but Jack wouldn't tell me what happened and why.

"Well here it is. Yusei wasn't some orphan at the Satellite slums like everyone thinks. He was born in one of the sky scrapers of New Domino City. His parent's were the brains behind the first Enerdy Reactor."

"Whoa! Really?" I said surprisingly excitedly. Jack looked towards me and nodded.

"Wait a minute. If Yusei was born with a 'silver spoon' how did he end up in the Satellite Sector? Ooooooo did he do something bad?" The girl commented.

"It wasn't anything he did. It was his parents"

"Hold on Jack. That story's classified." Mina had to ruin the fun. Knowing Jack, he won't listen to her.

"Aww come on. I won't tell anyone. My editor won't even talk to me anymore."

"Carly's right! I'm tired of telling all these lies. I won't do it. So you know the earthquake, the one that tore this city apart." I knew it!

"Everyone knows that story, Jackie" I said.

"That's how the Satellite got formed" Carly said.

"But that story is just a lie, there was no earthquake" Mina chimed in.

"THIS. IS. SO. HUGE" Carly exclaimed. Haha this was so entertaining for me. "So tell me, what happened, big conspiracy or black hole?" What the hell? What is she going on about?

"I guess a little of both. When the original Enerdy Reactor was turned on, it produced some sort of negative energy. Everything near it was destroyed. New Domino City split in two and half was left to rot away; The Satellite. It was so mush easier to blame all the damage on an earthquake and Tsunami" I couldn't believe what I just heard. It was the city's fault. Not an earthquake. All of those poor people in the Satellite. And the people in New Domino City are clueless to the truth.

"And that's the truth. If people knew what really happened. That the city was responsible, riots, chaos and anarchy would ensue."

"Yusei's parent's weren't seen or heard from again. So when he was just a baby, he was shipped off. He ended up in the Satellite Sector. In an orphanage, and that's the Yusei I know."

"And know if you excuse me, I HAVE TO CALL MY EDITOR" Carly doesn't know what trouble she's getting into. Jack scoffed and said.

"Go ahead. I'll be sure to visit you in the facility when they lock you up and toss the key"

"Yea the people who are keeping this a secret Carly have more power then you could ever imagine. It would be a tragedy if they sent you away; I'd feel just so terrible." HAHA this is STILL entertaining. Carly laughed embarrassingly and nervously.

"Okay no story"

I focused my eyes to where we were headed; The Satellite. Huh??!! What are those lights??

"Head for those lights, we found Yusei" Those weird lights. What are they?? I was brought out of my thoughts of Jack getting out of his seat, reaching over me and opening the helicopter door.

"JACK?? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. I wanted to swear at him for doing something ridiculous.

"I need to get closer"

"Interesting, I wonder if this has anything to do with the news reports earlier about the Nazca lines in Peru. Remember that Jack? They like, started glowing and then disappeared or something" Carly commented. I have no idea what she was talking about.

"Pilot, take us down lower" Jack demanded. What is he doing? Doesn't he know it's not safe?

"Uh...okay" The Pilot did as he was told and headed lower. I looked down to see what Jack was staring at. I gasped. It was a guy. And he was HOT! They both looked at each other. I wonder who he is. It seems as if Jack knows him. I looked up at Jack and it seems as if he did know that guy. His face began to pale.

"Uh...Jack?" He snapped out of it and looked at me. "Are you okay? Did you know that guy?" I hope he does, so he can introduce me. I mentally smiled. He just ignored me and continued to look down.

"Huh? Who's that down there with Yusei?" I got curious and looked down too "Why are we stopping here? Go lower"

"There's some kind of weird energy field down there. My instruments are going hey-wire"

"Energy field? What's causing it?"

"I said take us lower" I've never seen Jack this angry before. He must really miss the Satellite and his old friends.

"Jacky that's not safe. We should stay up here"

"Who do you work for? Lower!" We started to head lower. I grabbed onto the closest sturdy object. This was Jack himself. I closed my eyes as everyone held on for dear life.

"Come on, Come on, pull up, pull up" The pilot chanted at the copter. Like it's ever gonna answer him. Just as he requested the copter pulled up. "There ya go" I opened my eyes to see other people down there. I don't know what's up but I'll find out sooner or later.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jack said.

"I've gotta take us back up. It's too dangerous at this level." Soon the copter was back at a safe height.

"Jack, what's going on? It seems like you know that guy down there with Yusei. Who is he?" And who's that other guy?

"His name's Kalin. He's from the Satellite. We use to all duel together. He was one of our closest friends."

"That guy was your friend Jackie?" Jack turned to us and nodded. He started explaining the time where he and his friends were in a team called "Team Satisfaction" (The Enforcer's). His friends, Yusei, Crow and Kalin made sure that the Satellite was safe from Duel Gangs. Wait?! Was that guy I saw before Crow? I smirked. There's only one way to find out.

"Wait, Jackie. If Kalin and Yusei are down there dueling, where's your other friend? Crow, is it?" Jack turned to me and smiled.

"He's down their watching?" So I was right. Jack continued his story. They set up bait to find and duel a gang called "The Magician's" Pretty lame name if I say so myself. They all beat the gang and the Fleet District was safe, thanks to them. Wow, they are like the guardians of the Satellite. Jack stopped talking and looked back out the door. So did I! I looked down I saw him. Man from up here he's hot. I bet he's hotter close up (lol).

"So, uh, I'm guessing you're not exactly friends anymore. What happened?"

"When I saw growing up, Satellite was a rough place. Rougher then it is now. Every district was over run by Duel Gangs. In order to survive, you found friends. You stuck together and you laid low. I had Yusei...and Crow...and Kalin, they were my friends. We hung out together. We looked out for each other and for everyone else in our district." He started to explain an incident that happened one day where Kalin had enough and wanted to fight back. I listened carefully. "At first it was to make our district a safe place to live, but then Kalin got ambitious. He decided we needed to rid the Satellite of all the Duel Gangs." He stated that Kalin inspired them. "But then...Kalin took things too far" Apparently Yusei and Kalin have just started their duel.

"Mina? Do you think you could get their play-by-play up on the monitor?" We stared at her.

"Yes, I can do that. Just need to lock into their frequencies" She did exactly that and the screen flashed to reveal the duel stats.

(After the Duel)

Yusei was knocked off his Duel Runner. What was that monster? We need to get down their as soon as possible. We saw that guy Kalin leave and a group of guys run over to him. They placed Yusei on Crow's Duel Runner. I wonder where they are gonna take him.

"If I know the others, they'll take Yusei to Martha's place" Jack turned towards me and looked at me sternly. That sorta freaked me out. Mandy, could you do a favor?"

"Sure Jackie, what's up?"

"When we land, could you go to Martha's place and see if Yusei is okay for me?" I nodded, and then said.

"But I don't know where Martha's place is" Jack smiled and said.

"I'll give you the directions. Just make sure you contact me when you know as soon as possible" I nodded again. It wasn't long before we got back. Jack handed me the address and I got on my Duel Runner. My Duel Runner was a mixture of blue and green waves. If no one has guessed yet, they are my favorite colours. A few hours later I was at a big and yet run down house. I didn't know if this was the right place as it looked abandoned. Oh well, can't help to try. I was about to knock when I heard someone inside.

"Now, WE FIND THAT DARK SIGNER AND MAKE HIM PAY" I gasped. What a HOT voice. (I've always thought that lol) Then I hear sneezing. "What's wrong?"

"Walking all night without any clothes" Another voice was heard. Sounded like a kid. "I think we all caught a cold.

"Just great, I'll make some soup" I decided to now knock. I heard gasps and someone making their way to the doors. The doors creeped open and I was face to face with the guy I saw earlier...Crow.

"Uh, can I help you?" He stuttered to say. He is hot closer. I smiled and said.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was sent here by Jack, to see how Yusei is doing"

"Wait, you know Jack?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I'm his Best Friend" He smiled.

"Well then come on in"

(Crow's POV)

We all heard a knock on the door. I walked over to get it. Standing in front of me was this beautiful woman. Man she was HOT. She had long deep red hair, hazel gray eyes and she was a little bit shorter then me. I said.

"Uh, can I help you?" She smiled and said.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was sent here by Jack, to see how Yusei is doing" Wait, she knows Jack?

"Wait, you know Jack?" I said shockingly. She smiled her gorgeous smile and replied.

"Well yeah, I'm his Best Friend" I smiled. I'll invite her in. Maybe I can get to know her a little more.

"Well then come on in" She walked in.

(Mandy's POV)

I walked in to see a couple of boys my age and a boy about 12 years old covered in blankets. They looked up at me.

"So uh, who are you anyway?" Crow asked me. I smiled and said.

"Mandy Sletten. Nice to meet you all" They all told me their names and I sat down on the stairs next to the boy. For some reason I was shy today. I don't know why. I could feel all eyes on me; of course I wouldn't expect anything less from people that I've just met. I decided to ask about Yusei. "So, how's Yusei?" The boy Rally said.

"He'll make a full recovery" I nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted Jack the answer. I also asked what he wanted me to do now. Do I leave? Do I just stay here? What do I do? He texted back with: "be polite and stay there. Maybe you can meet Yusei. Plus I know you wanted to meet Crow there too. I saw you eyeing him. Have fun" I smiled and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Hey Mandy?" I looked towards Rally. "How did you get here anyway?" Everyone looked towards me again.

"I drove my Runner here" I answered.

"What? You have a Duel Runner?" Crow yelled. I giggled and nodded. He smiled and I saw a blush across his cheeks. That made me blush too. "Hey, uh, how did you meet Jack?"

"Wait?! You know Jack" Rally said. I giggled and nodded again.

"Well, since I was abandoned as a child I lived with random families who luckily let me in. Every family I've lived with has died of unknown causes and I was back on the streets again. I was then found by Rex Goodwin"

"Wait, THE Rex Goodwin?" I nodded.

"It was because of him that I met Jack. Jack gave me my deck and taught me how to duel. Goodwin had a Duel Runner made for me. Jack and I became Best Friends then." I smiled thinking back at the memories. Everyone smiled and the conversation stopped. I noticed that Crow kept sneaking a glance at me and then looking away. The silence stopped when Crow said.

"Mandy? Could I speak to you alone?" I looked up at him and nodded. I got up and followed Crow to another room. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"So, what did you want to say?" I asked. He said nothing but forcibly kissed me directly. I didn't hold back. I let him kiss me and I kissed him. He placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was a damn good kisser. After a few more seconds of kissing we break apart. I could tell he was blushing. But so was I.

"Uhhh, sorry about that?" He said apologetically. He still had his hands on my waist. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I quite liked it" He blushed and I giggled.

"So, uh, I-If I ask nicely, w-will y-you b-be my g-girlfriend?" He stuttered. I blushed and giggled. I nodded. His smile turned into a large grin. I giggled. He leaned in and kissed me again. This time It was short but sweet.

"So tell me Mandy, what do you think about kids?" I blushed thinking that he met us, right now. He slowly got what I was thinking and said. "Oh no, no, not us now. I meant in general"

"Personally......I love kids" I told him. He blushed even more. "Why do you ask?" He told me about the little orphan's he looks after. I listened to the whole story. I smiled. He is such a good guy.

"What about birds?" He asked. He sure wants to know about me. I smiled and answered.

"They're my favourite animal" He blushed again. I'm guessing that birds are his favourite too. (Obviously lol) I giggled.

"So, uh, do you wanna come back to my hideout? And meet the kids?" I giggled again. I have a habit of giggling in front of Crow.

"I'd have to grab a few things from Domino City first, but I'd love too" He blushed again. And he has a habit of blushing in front of me.

"Anyway, we should be heading back" He said. I nodded. He took my hand and we walked back hand in hand to the others.


End file.
